


Lawyer & His Assistant

by fangirl_for_life2017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Please read, Reader Insert, Single Parent Sam, Smut, Smut and Fluff, lawyer!Sam, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is Attorney Sam Winchester's assistant. He is a single dad, his daughter, Mary, five years old. Reader x Sam relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner Date

You sighed, looking through a bunch of emails on your computer at your desk. You sat at a large, dark wood desk in a deep red and brown office. You were the assistant to Sam Winchester, an impressive young lawyer. You had been his assistant for two years. 

Your phone began ringing, and the caller ID showed that the call was coming from Mr. Winchester’s office. 

“Yes, sir?” You answer, fixing you black pencil skirt and white blouse.

“Y/N, can you come to my office, please?” Mr. Winchester’s voice snaps before hanging up.

The angry tone of his voice startled you, and you slowly hung up. Standing up, you picked up a notepad and a pen before walking to his office. You slowly walked in, closing the door behind you. 

Standing at his desk, Mr. Winchester was on the phone, rubbing his forehead. When he noticed you, he snapped his fingers and pointed at the seat. You quickly seated yourself. 

“Yes, I know. He will need to make the plea if he wants as little time in prison as possible.” He says into the phone, sighing. “Okay, okay. I’ll see you Monday morning at eight.” He says before hanging up. 

“You needed me, Mr. Winchester?” You ask softly, looking up at him. 

Your voice snapped him out of his trance, and he ran his fingers through his long hair. 

“Yeah, I need you to pick up my daughter from her dance class. Please. You can bring her back here, I have a few very important phone calls to make. You’d really be helping me out.” He says, giving you the puppy eye look that made your heart melt. 

“Of course, Mr. Winchester.” You nod, smiling before leaving. 

You pull up in front of the dance studio, and a small five year old girl runs towards your car. She opened the door and climbed into your Ford Explorer. 

“Hi, Y/N!” The cheery, blonde haired girl smiles while putting on her seat belt.

“Hi, Mary. How was class?” You ask, looking in the rear view mirror and catching Mary’s eye. They were hazel, like her father’s.

“It was really fun! I learned how to do a back flip!” She cheers, smiling happily. 

“That’s awesome!” You smile back. “You’ll have to show me sometime!” You say. 

Arriving back at the office, you carry Mary’s backpack with your arm, and she runs into her dad’s office. 

“Daddy!” She cries, running into Mr. Winchester’s arms. 

“Hi, Mary. Did you behave for Y/N?” He asks, smiling. 

“She was perfect. She even read me a story on our way back here.” You say, smiling. 

“Yeah, she loves reading.” He begins, rubbing the back of Mary’s head. “Oh, Y/N, I was wondering, would you like to join Mary and I for dinner tonight?” He asks. 

You feel your cheeks flush, then you feel Mary tugging on your arm. 

“Please!” Mary begs, giving you those adorable puppy eyes. Man, she really was this guy’s child. 

“Uh, sure. Should I bring anything?” You ask politely. 

“Maybe a bottle of wine for us to share?” Mr. Winchester suggests. 

“Ice cream!” Mary shouts, and you laugh. 

“Wine and ice cream it is.” You smile. 

You drove to Mr. Winchester’s house, and you were nothing more than a nervous wreck. Pulling up in the driveway, you turn off the car. You were wearing a gray sweater, dark jeans, and black flats. You carried a bottle of red wine and some chocolate ice cream, Mary’s favorite flavor. Sighing, you knock on the front door to the large house. 

“Y/N!” Mary cries out, opening the door, Mr. Winchester following, wearing dark jeans and a light blue dress shirt. 

“Hi, Mary. Hi, Mr. Winchester.” You smile politely. 

“Please, call me Sam, Y/N. You’ve been my assistant for two years. I’d like to think we know each other too well for official titles like that.” He smiles, and you blush. 

“Oh, here. I brang Mary some ice cream and a bottle of wine for us.” You say, handing them to Sam. 

“That’s perfect. I hope you don’t mind spaghetti and meatballs with some garlic bread.” He smiles, taking the wine and ice cream from you and leading you to the dining room. 

“It smells delicious, Sam.” You smile as you take your seat. 

After dinner, you help clear the dishes as Mary runs upstairs to her room to change into her pajamas. You were putting the dishes in the sink when a set of strong arms wrapped around your waist. 

“Sam?” You ask and turn around, Sam keeping his arms wrapped around your waist. He looked at your lips and then he looked you in the eye. He closed the distance and kissed you softly before pulling away. 

“Y/N, I-” He begins before quickly letting go as he heard Mary running back down the stairs. You blushed brightly and turned back around, beginning to wash dishes. 

“Daddy, can I watch TV upstairs?” She asks, looking up at her father. 

“Sure.” He smiles and she bolts up the stairs again. 

“Thank you for dinner.” You look over your shoulder, smirking. 

Sam pressed himself against you, and you could feel a slight bulge in his pants. He moved your hair out of the way and he began kissing your neck. You let out a slight gasp, pressing your ass more against his arousal. He groaned slightly, grabbing your hips. 

“Please, Sam.” You whimper softly, and you hear a low growl rumble from deep in his throat. 

“Yes, Y/N?” He asks, grinding against you. 

“I need you.” You gasp, pleading. 

“We should probably wait until Mary falls asleep.” He whispers in your ear. “But, for now,” He begins, leading you away from the sink and in the living room. Sitting you down on the couch, he sat next to you and pressed his lips against yours. 

“Sam…” You moan, running your fingers through his hair. He groaned, pressing his tongue into your mouth, his hand reaching up under your sweater. You giggle slightly. 

“We should probably calm down until Mary goes to sleep.” He says softly, holding you close. 

An hour later, Sam goes upstairs to check on Mary in her room. A few minutes later, he walks back downstairs. He motions for you to follow, and you giggle happily. Sam leads you to his room, shutting the door behind you. It was a large room with a large bed, closet, dresser and TV. 

“Take off the clothes.” He growls, unbuttoning his shirt. 

You pull off your sweater, showing off your black laced bra. Then, you took off your pants and revealed the matching underwear. Sam groaned and pushed you down on the bed, getting on top of you and kissing you. He moaned, grinding against you again. 

“Sam…” You moan softly, Sam beginning to kiss your neck. “Please, I need you.” You beg. Sam rolls onto his back, pulling you on his lap. He takes off your bra and begins massaging your breasts. 

“I know, baby girl.” He smirks, reaching into your panties. He pushes two fingers into you, and you squeak slightly. “Damn, baby. You’re ready for me.” He groans, licking his two fingers clean. 

You push off his underwear and take off your underwear while Sam pulls out a condom. His manhood is large, the largest you’ve seen. Once the condom is on, Sam grabs your hips and leads you down on his cock. You moan loudly, and Sam covers your mouth with his hand. 

“Shh...I know it feels good, baby, but be quiet.” He whispers, hands returning to your hips. He guides you where he wants you before slapping your ass. You gasp and he smirks, doing it again. “Such a naughty girl.” He growls lowly. 

“Sam!” You moan, riding Sam harder and faster. “Feel so good. Feel so good in my pussy.” You whisper, gasping happily. 

“Fuck, I’m close, baby girl.” He bites his lip, moaning. You gasp and cum, pussy clenching tightly around his cock. 

“Fuck, I love you, Sam.” You whisper, kissing him. 

“I love you too.” He whispers before pinning you down on the bed. “But I’m not done yet.” He growls, causing you to giggle happily.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble starts brewing in this chapter. Can Sam save the reader?

“Miss (L/N), your lab results are back.” The doctor smiles, closing the door to the examining room behind him. He was a man in his sixties, tall with gray hair, and he had been your doctor your entire life. “You said you were having symptoms of exhaustion, a few times throwing up, random cravings....looking at the results, you are pregnant. Congratulations.” He smiles.

“Pregnant?” You say, placing a hand on your stomach. You had the idea, but you wanted to be examined by an actual doctor before getting your hopes up, or worrying Sam. You didn’t know how he would react to the news, and the thought made you sick.

“Yup. I’d say six to eight weeks along. At the front desks are pamphlets recommended for first time mothers, there are support groups. You’ll also need to make an appointment for two weeks from now for an ultrasound.” The doctor begins saying, but his voice was being drowned out by your terrifying thoughts of Sam rejecting the baby.

“Y/N, pregnant? Like, we’re having a baby?” He asks, looking at you from across the bedroom. You nod, and notice a huge grin spread across his face. “Y/N, that’s amazing.” He says, walking over to you and placing a loving kiss on your lips. He noticed tears beginning to form in your eyes. “Hey, why are you crying?” He asks, smile fading.

“I was so scared you didn’t want it.” You smile, a single tear rolling down your cheek. Sam wiped the tear away.

“Y/N, I love you. Of course I want this baby with you.” He smiles.

That was three months ago. Your tummy had begun to swell, and became noticeable. Sam didn’t want you working at the office while pregnant, so you stayed home, cleaning, taking care of Mary and occasionally writing a bit for a local newspaper.

“Have a good day at work, honey.” You smile up at Sam, standing on your toes and kissing his cheek. He smiled, placing a hand on your small bump.

“I’ll pick you up at three o’clock for our appointment.” He smiles and Mary runs up, grabbing his hand.

“Come on! Let’s go!” Mary whines, trying to pull Sam towards the door. He grabbed his briefcase and sighed, kissing Y/N’s cheek.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming.” Sam says, leading his daughter outside.

The night before, you didn’t get much sleep because Mary had had a nightmare. It was only seven o’clock, so you decided you would return to bed for a few more hours. You only slept for about two hours because of the birds constantly chirping outside. You decided to clean around the house. After putting the second load of laundry in the dryer, you decided to curl up on the couch with a good book. After an hour of reading, the room suddenly became cold. You get up and check the thermostat, and it was set at 65 degrees, a usually comfortable temperature in the winter. Then, the house began to smell like rotten eggs. You pick up the phone and call Sam.

“Y/N?” Sam immediately answers, voice full of concern. “Are you okay? The baby?” He asks.

“Yes, I’m fine. I think the heater is busted, though. The thermostat is set at 65. It’s also beginning to smell. I don’t really know how to describe it, it’s kind of like rotting eggs...sulfur-like…” You say.

“Y/N, let’s go out to lunch before the doctor’s appointment. Meet me at our usual SeaGrille?” He says quickly. trying to keep his cool.

“Oh, yeah sure. Give me like, maybe an hour, I need to take the laundry out and get dressed.” You say softly.

“Try to be quick, baby.” He says before hanging up and leaving you confused.

Placing the phone down, you turn around and jump when you see a man in a suit in the corner of the room. He looked about 50, and a smirk curled his lips.

“Hello, sweetheart.” He purrs, taking a step towards you. You back up and grab the phone. “Now, now, is that how you treat a guest?” He asks, snapping his fingers and the phone sparks, breaking.

“W-Who are you?” You ask, terrified and taking another step backwards.

“Why, I’m the King of Hell. The name is Crowley.” He says, taking a step towards you. Your mind was racing. “You have a little something that I want. That fetus growing in your womb.” He says, smirking.

“Why...why do you want my baby?” You ask, wrapping a protective arm around your belly.

“Shall we discuss the details at my place?” He asks, and in an instant, he has your arm and everything goes black.

“Y/N!” Sam runs into the house. He finds it empty, and knows that something was wrong because the laundry was still in and the phone was on the ground. He grabs his phone and dials his brother’s number. “Dean. Y/N is gone. I’m serious. I think it was demons, she said something about the room going suddenly chill and smelling rotten eggs...She’s pregnant, Dean. We need to hurry.” Sam says, rushing back out to his car.

“My baby...is psychic?” You ask, looking up at Crowley. You were sitting in a tall chair across from him.

“It’s power, it’s overwhelming, and it hasn’t developing that long in you.” Crowley smirks, sipping some tea out of a small cup. “It’s delicious thinking about it.” He laughs slightly.

**  
You felt tears build up again. “Sam,” you whisper, “help.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudos...I'll take requests, too! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments!


End file.
